


Coming Over for Dinner

by bparker13



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bparker13/pseuds/bparker13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panda and Charlie come out to Grizz and Ice Bear and share that they are now in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Over for Dinner

“I don’t know Charlie,” Panda said nervously. “What if Grizz and Ice don’t like that we’re dating? I just can’t imagine losing them, but I never want to lose you either.”  
“Hey now,” Charlie said moving forward to grab Panda.”I promise you don’t have nothing to worry about. Grizz and Ice have always wanted what’s best for you, so why would this be any different?”  
Panda looked up at his boyfriend towering over him and smiled. Charlie always knew exactly what to say to cheer him up. Panda snuggled deeper into Charlie’s chest and laid there listening to his heartbeat. After a few more seconds he pushed himself away and took a deep breath.  
“Okay, let's do this!” Panda said confidently as he began to walk to the front door.  
”Hey guys! I’m home!” Panda said as he opened the door. Panda saw Grizz sitting on the couch watching TV.  
“Hey little bro! Ice is in the kitchen making food” Grizz said.”And um hey Charlie. Are you joining us for dinner?”  
“If it's um not too much of a bother,” Charlie said. “I wouldn’t want to intrude on you guys.”  
“No problem dude!” Grizz said cheerfully.”Our cave is always open for you. Hey Ice can you set a place for Charlie?”  
Ice came out of the kitchen looking slightly displeased but immediately went back to finish making dinner.  
A few seconds later Ice came back out of the kitchen and said, “Bon appetit.”  
The bears and Charlie went to the kitchen to eat. It was awkwardly quiet for a while until Grizz cleared his throat.”So, what did you do today Pan-Pan?”  
Panda looked up from his veggie soup quickly and started to get nervous. He still wasn’t sure what his brothers were going to say, but now was as good a time as any. “Well, I actually have something that I’ve been meaning to tell you.”  
“What is it bro? You know we’re here for you no matter what.”  
“Well... for the past few months.....well...” Panda started to tear up a little starting to feel panic in his chest.”Charlie and I... we’ve been..dating.”  
“What was that?”, Grizz asked starting to get up from his seat.  
“Charlie and I are dating!!” Panda suddenly outburst and then broke out into tears. He fell forward and quivered out of the rebuttal he would feel.  
Grizz and Ice jumped out of their seats and rushed over to their brother hugging him.  
“Bro that’s amazing! You’ve been looking for someone to date for so long and I’m so happy for you!” Grizz said.  
“You guys aren’t mad?” Panda asked shakily.  
“Mad? Why would we be mad? Bro we want what’s best for you.”  
“Ice Bear approves,” said Ice looking at Panda and giving him a small smile.  
Panda started to cry again, but this time from joy.”You guys are the best brothers a bear could ask for.”  
“Hey I know you guys are having a moment, but you mind if I join?” Charlie asked looking somewhat sheepish.  
“Get in here man!” Grizz said.”Anyone’s boyfriend or girlfriend is always welcome in any family hug” Charlie walked over and scooped up all three bears in a gigantic hug. After a few moments he set them down and Grizz and Ice backed away from the two of them. Panda reached down and grabbed Charlie’s hand in his own. He looked up and Charlie looked down at him. “So, you have any other plans for tonight Charlie?” Grizz asked. “If not we were about to watch a scary movie and I’m sure Panda needs someone to cuddle with.” Grizz chuckled. “Grizz stop!” Panda said blushing. “I think that sounds like the perfect night,” said Charlie picking up Panda and carrying him to the living room.


End file.
